mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Stick
The Magic Sticks (ステッキ) are very important elements in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The magic sticks are objects that confer their powers to the Magical Girls . These are delivered by Administrators of the Magical Girl Site. These magic sticks can have the shape of any object. Rules of Use The rules of use of the magic sticks are explained in Mahou Shoujo Site. When anybody uses a magic stick, an Emblem appears in their eyes and their body, in other words, becomes a Magical Girl. Each time a magic stick is used, either by the original owner or by another person, it will absorb a little of that person's life time and negative energy. According to the Administrators, whoever has the most negative energy gathered at the time of the Tempest will be able to survive. However, there is a contradiction to this, it is impossible to gather enough negative energy without ending up dying. List of Magic Sticks Here is a list of all the magic sticks known in the series Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept: Magical girls with this symbol (※) have special cases, for receiving in a different way than normal or not receiving them at all, here a list in order of these special cases: *'Hyoka Nagatsuki: '''She became a magical girl by sharing the staff of Tsurara Takahashi. *'Kaname Asagiri:' He became a magical girl by stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick. *'Mr. Asagiri:' He picked up Nijimi 's stick that his wife kept in the room of Kaname and used it. *'Kichiro Misumi:' He has held the stick recovered from A for the alliance with the administrator, Nana. *'Toko Arareya:' She got her staff from someone outside the administrators (A). *'Kiyoharu Suirenji:' Being a transgender girl, Administrator Hachi, recognized her as a girl and gave her a stick. *'Sarina Shizukume': Being the successor of the 'Magical Girls Hunter', the administrator Nana gave her a stick, without the need for Sarina to have an unfortunate life. *'Yuka Sumikura:' She heard a rumor about a website that gave powers to girls with an unfortunate life, with this information obtained with the magic girls website administered by Ni, but did not get her stick because the administrator was murdered before giving her stick. *'Isoko Anjou: ' She said that she has been given a stick from a different route from the Magical Girl Site. *'Tatsumi Karasuma: 'He, Ryuto, and Tsubasa all got their stick from A. However, the shape, emblem, ability of the stick is absolutely unknown. *'Ryuto Saibara: 'He, Tatsumi, and Tsubasa all got their stick from A. However, the shape, emblem, ability of the stick is absolutely unknown. *'Tsubasa Hisamatsu: 'He, Ryuto, and Tatsumi all got their stick from A. However, the shape, emblem, ability of the stick is absolutely unknown. *'Reiko Maguchi: '''She stole one of of the students' stick by looking at the lockers, she took the stick and claimed herself as a magical girl despite being middle aged. List of Magic Sticks That Have Reached Their “True Extent“ * Flip Phone The flip phone's first known ability was to go back in time for one minute. As of Chapter 92, the stick can go back in time even further. * Gun The gun's first know ability was to teleport the person or people that were shot by the gun. The stick can now also transfer someone's memories and a Magical Girl's lifespan. * Necklace The necklaces first known ability was speeding up the user who wore it. The stick can now form some sort of light by running continuously with it on. * Wooden Staff The wooden staff's first known ability was to shoot out electric discharges. The stick can now also let the user elevate off of the ground. Gallery Trivia: * A stick's power might be related to the user's misery, for example: # The power of Mikari's stick, Flight, might be because she doesn't want to be on the ground, where the killing spree that involved her parents' deaths happened. # The power of Aya's stick, Teleportation, might be because she wants to escape and just go somewhere where she can be free, even just for a little amount of time. # The power of Kiyoharu's stick, Telepathy, maybe because she wants others to feel how she feels. # The power of Tsuyuno's stick, Freeze Time, might be because she wants to stop time for the future to not come because she knows that the burglar who killed her family will come after her. # The power of Alice's stick, Rewind, might be because she wants to go back in time to prevent something bad that happened in her past. * It was revealed that all sticks do not have the same amount of lifespan decrease. As it was said that Tsuyuno's Freezing Time ability consumes a large amount of her lifespan. * The abilities of the magic sticks can be used on the Administrators. * Kichiro Misumi is the human who has the most magic sticks. He keeps them in his basement. * It is said by the admins that there's a "true extent" of each stick. Aya's stick's new ability might have revealed its "true extent" as it has a second ability, which it is able to teleport more than just physical things now, as shown with lifespan and memories. * In Site Episode 11 of the Anime, it is shown that the admins can destroy the sticks by using their own powers. * When using 2 sticks, the right eye will turn to the emblem assigned of the first stick used. Then the left eye will have the emblem assigned of the second stick used. This was shown in Site Episode 11. *it appears that admins have different names for sticks than the magical girls as they called the panties stick “magic wear”, the necklace stick “magic ornament” and the katana “magic blade” * It is shown in Chapter 96, that when someone who uses a stick dies from a death other then the depletion of lifespan from using a stick, no changes will occur and they will die a normal human. The only way to become an administrator is to die while in the state of a magical girl using a stick. es:Bastones Category:Terminology Category:Weapon